Geschichte:Ein Vormittag im Block
Es war fatal. Es war furchtbar. Es war nicht fair!... Es war einfach zu ungerecht: Da hatte er, Ludovicco Fiscelli, nichts weiter getan, als auf dem Markt Krabben zu verkaufen. Feine, frische Krabben, selbst gefangen und super lecker... und jetzt stand er hier, in der Gerichtslaube, vor diesen arroganten, fetten Händlern, die hier das Amt des Marktgerichts ausübten. Reiche Patrizier, deren Ego sich daran hochziehen konnte, daß sie goldene Amtsketten und steife Brokatroben tragen durften, und sie hier über jene Unglücklichen richten konnten, die gegen Marktrecht und Marktordnung verstoßen hatten. Die Richterposten, so vermutete Ludovicco hatten diese fetten Krämer vermutlich für harte Dukaten gekauft. „Sieh uns an, Bengel... Du stehst hier als Beschuldigter! Du wirst angeklagt, auf dem Markt angeblich frische, in Wahrheit jedoch verdorbene Krabben verkauft zu haben...!“ donnerte der Kerl zur Linken, ein Faß von einem Mann mit dicker, roter Säufernase. „Gestehst Du Deine Schuld, Fischerlümmel?“ wollte der massige, übergewichtige Kaufherr wissen, der ganz rechts saß. „Die Krabben wahren frisch, hohe Herren!“ stieß Ludovicco hervor, was ihm sogleich einen derben Knuff mit dem Pikenschaft eines der Stadtwächter in den Rücken einbrachte. Ludovicco taumelte, fing sich aber sofort wieder, während der dritte der Marktrichter, vor dem noch ein silberner Teller mit den Knochen eines halben Dutzends so eben vertilgten Täubchen stand, ihn mit seiner Reibeisenstimme anschrie: „Was sollen die Krabben denn sonst gewesen sein, wenn nicht verdorben, freches Blag? - Dem lieben, allseits geachteten Sohn unseres verehrten ersten Bürgers wurde nach dem Genuß Deiner schlechten Ware derart übel, daß er sich über sein Wams und seine Hose erbrach, und sich über und über besudelte...!“ „Es ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wenn Euer Benno Gaesar viel zu viele Krabben und die viel zu hastig in sich hinein stopft! - Da ist es doch wirklich kein Wunder, wenn ihm danach schlecht wird...!“ rechtfertigte Ludovicco sich. „...und bezahlt hat er auch nicht!“ „Dreister Lügner...“ brüllte der links sitzende Marktrichter. „Erst verkaufst Du mißratene Fischerbrut dem Sohn des Ersten Bürgers Krabben, von denen er krank werden kann, und dann willst Du dem unschuldigen Knaben, den Du vergiftetest die Schuld für Dein Tun zuschieben...!“ Ludovicco kassierte erneut einen brutalen Stoß ins Kreuz, der ihn auf den gefließten Boden der Gerichtslaube warf. Mit vor Ärger, Schmerz und Empörung gerötetem Gesicht kam Ludovicco wieder auf die Füße. „Ich...“ wollte der Junge protestieren, aber der rechte Marktrichter hatte offenbar keine Lust, sich länger mit dem Fall zu befassen: „Dafür, daß Du verdorbene Krabben feilgeboten und die Gesundheit des jungen Herrn Benno gefährdet hast, verurteilt das Hohe Gericht Dich dazu, bis zur Mittagsstunde im Block zu sitzen!“ entschied er. „Darüber hinaus untersagt und verbietet es Dir, auf Jahresfrist, Waren gleich welcher Art, und ins besondere jegliche Nahrungsmittel innerhalb der Grenzen unserer Republik anzubieten, feilzuhalten, zu verteilen und zu verkaufen!“ Er rülpste. „Wache - das Urteil ist gesprochen, und wird sofort vollstreckt!“ Die Soldaten lachten rauh, packten Ludovicco bei den Schultern, drehten ihn herum, und schleppten ihn aus der Gerichtslaube, während die Marktrichter lautstark nach einer Magd brüllten, die ihnen eine Flasche Grappa bringen sollte... Wenn das die «Gerechtigkeit» der berühmten Republik Genua ist... dachte Ludovicco erbittert, während die beiden Gardisten ihn durch die Straßen zur Hafenbastion hinunter zerrten, schleppten und schleiften. Eine ganze Schar krähender, johlender und kreischender Buben (und auch ein paar vereinzelter Mädchen) folgte dem Trio auf dem Weg zur Unterstadt, und machte dabei einen ohrenbetäubenden Krach. Ludovicco wehrte sich nicht großartig gegen die Wachen. - Es hätte ihm nichts geholfen, und selbst eine milde Prügelstrafe wäre ein mit Sicherheit viel schmerzhafteres Urteil gewesen, als das, was diese fetten Geldsäcke von Marktrichtern ihm zugedacht hatten. - Obwohl, im Block sitzen zu müssen, bis zur Mittagsstunde war auch keine sehr angenehme Aussicht: Zum einen war man, wenn man in den Block geschlossen wurde, mit Sichtweite auf Rad und Galgen, der glühenden italienischen Sonne schutzlos ausgesetzt. Ebenso den Unbilden der Witterung, wenn es regnete und der Wind einem durch und durch ging... Außerdem konnte man sich nicht weg rühren, war eingeklemmt, zwischen dem Pfahl mit dem Schild mit der Aufschrift „Il Bloc“ im Rücken und dem Holzbalken, durch dessen Löcher der Deliquent die Füße stecken mußte. Wenn man ein menschliches Bedürfnis verspürte, war man gezwungen, alles unter sich zu machen, und sich selbst zu beschmutzen... Und schließlich waren da noch die johlenden Gassenbuben. - Es war nämlich traditionell das fragwürdige «Privileg» der Kinder, jene, die zur Strafe im Block sitzen mußten, mit Dingen zu bewerfen... und es war klar, daß die keine besonders appetitlichen Sachen dazu nahmen... Sie erreichten den Block, und einer der Wachsoldaten entfernte eine der Planken des Gatters, welches die Schaulustigen und auch die große und sichtlich enthusiastische Schar der Kinder auf Abstand von dem knapp fußhohen Podest aus groben Holzbohlen hielt. „Vorwärts! Hinsetzen... sei dankbar Rotzbengel, daß man bei uns nicht am Pranger stehen muß...!“ Der dicke Holzbalken in seinem Rücken hinderte den Deliquenten, sich nach hinten fallen zu lassen, und so liegend den für gewöhnlich ekligen Wurfgeschossen zu entgehen. Die Wächter klappten den Balken nach unten, und ließen den Riegel einrasten. Irgendwer warf eine Hand voll Dreck, worauf der eine der Soldaten die versammelten Jungen mit der Pike ein Stück zurück scheuchte. „Wenn einer von Euch Hosenmätzen einen Gardisten der Republik trifft, darf er dem Bengel im Block Gesellschaft leisten...!“ Er schloß das Gatter wieder, und machte eine Geste, die wohl soviel hieß wie „Bis hier her - aber nicht näher!“ Dann entfernten sich die Stadtsöldner mit ihren geschulterten überlangen Speeren. Ludovicco wußte, was jetzt kam: die versammelten Kids würden ihn verspotten, verhöhnen und mit allen möglichen und unmöglichem Zeug bewerfen... das war so Tradition. thumb|right|300px|Ludovicco sitzt im Block und wird reichlich mit fauligem Unrat beworfen... nicht gerade angenehm. Das erste faule Ei zerplatzte auf Ludoviccos Stupsnase, geworfen von einem stämmigen Burschen von vielleicht 9, 10 Jahren, der mit seinem schmuddeligen Kittel, dessen kurze Ärmel dicht unterhalb der Schultern abgerissen waren und der kurzen, speckigen Stoffhose mehr nach Bauern- als nach Stadtjunge aussah. „Bah...“ Ludovicco versuchte, sich die eklige Flüssigkeit aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, die den typischen Gestank verbreitete. Ein fauler Apfel verfehlte ihn, und hinterließ einen Matschfleck auf der Hafenmauer hinter dem Block. „Treffen müßte man halt schon können!“ rief er dem ungeschickten Werfer zu, einem kleinen, spitzgesichtigen Bengel mit kurzen, abgetragenen Pluderhöschen, die schon ebenso oft geflickt waren, wie sein fadenscheiniges Brokatwams. „Sauerkraut is gesund!“ krähte ein anderer Knabe. Eine Portion verdorbenen Kohl klatschte Ludovicco ins schwarze Kraushaar. „Wer im Sommer Kappes klaut - der hat im Winter Sauerkraut!“ schrie ein vielleicht 8jähriger Bursche, der Ludovicco mit einem weiteren, vergammelten Kohlkopf erwischte, so daß dessen Gesicht mit stinkendem, grünbraunem Brei bedeckt war. Er wischte sich den Schmier mit beiden Händen aus dem Gesicht, und warf ihn - so gut es eben ging - zurück. „Flatsch...“ Er hatte einen Bub erwischt, dessen blau und weiß gestreiftes Wams jetzt ein völlig neuartiges Muster zeigte. „Na warte...“ der getroffene, dessen weißblondes, struweliges Haar auf eine Herkunft aus dem Norden hindeutete holte aus, schleuderte eine große, faulige Rübe nach dem im Block sitzenden Jungen, die mit einem satten schmatzenden Geräusch an dessen Brust zerplatzte. Faulige Äpfel, Birnen und Orangen trafen ihn an Stirn, Kinn und Schultern, weitere faule Eier zerplatzten auf seinen Wangen. Ludovicco allerdings machte sich nicht all zuviel daraus, wenn er getroffen wurde, sondern warf von dem ekligen Zeug zurück, was er konnte. Ein Bengel, der höchstens 5 Sommer zählte, und dessen pludrigen Kniehosen vorn und hinten mit Knöpfen an seinem ärmellosen Wams befestigt waren erwischte Ludovicco mit einer vollen Windel. Mitten auf die Brust klatschte sie ihm, und bespritzte noch sein Kinn und seine Nasenspitze mit Kot. „Puh... die Hose kann’ste wiederhaben...!“ Mit sattem „Platsch“ landete die vollgesch...e Windel im Gesicht eines seiner Peiniger, und Ludovicco mußte einfach schallend lachen, als der Unglückliche sich prompt übergab, und zwar direkt über Hemd und Hose des Burschen neben ihm. Der Fischerjunge tat den Gassenbengels nicht den Gefallen, sein Gesicht in den Händen zu verstecken, sondern wehrte sich, so gut er das im Block sitzend eben vermochte, und rief den mit Unrat und allen möglichen ekelhaften Sachen nach ihm werfenden noch spöttische Bemerkungen zu! Faulige Früchte flogen ebenso, wie gammeliges Gemüse, faule Eier und vergammelte, erbärmlich stinkende Fische. Volle Windeln mußten genauso als Wurfgeschosse herhalten, wie Hundekot und Katzendreck, Schafsköttel und Pferdeäpfel, Kuhfladen und Schweinemist. „Bah... das stinkt!“ meinte ein kleiner Junge, der nur mit einer Kurzhose bekleidet war, und schleuderte einen Hundehaufen mit beiden Händen nach Ludovicco, der ohnehin schon von oben bis unten mit Unrat besudelt, bekleckert und beschmiert war... Er warf zu kurz, so daß nur das schwere Holz des Blocks getroffen wurde. „Treffen muß ma...“ krähte ein rothaariger Junge, der direkt neben dem Kleinen stand, und schleuderte eine halb verfaulte Melone, die Ludovicco mitten im Gesicht landete. „So macht man das...“ Der Getroffene befreite sich mit beiden Händen von dem fauligen Matsch des Wurfgeschosses, der ihm Augen, Mund und Nase verklebte. „Wenn Du Melonen magst, kannst’e se auch gern allein fressen...!“ Zielsicher landete er zwei Hände voll fauligem Schleim und Melonenkernen, die in den Augen bissen, in dem sommersprossigen Gesicht des Angebers, der jetzt prompt selber würgte und spuckte. Ein Bursche mit roter knielanger Hose und einer vor Dreck stehenden Fellweste schleuderte eine tote Ratte, die sich schon im fortgeschrittenen Zustand der Zersetzung befand. Ludovicco presste instinktiv die Lippen auf einander, dennoch wurde ihm jetzt richtig übel, als das widerwärtige Objekt in seinem Gesicht landete. Brüllendes Gelächter und die spöttische Frage „Bisse schon satt...?“ waren die höhnische Reaktion der Meute darauf, daß Ludovicco sich von Ekel geschüttelt erbrach. Kinder (die Versammelten waren alle jünger als 14 Sommer) können ziemlich gemein und grausam sein... Die Tatsache, daß einige der Buben selber schon mal im Block gesessen hatte (für einen Apfeldiebstahl etwa, oder für Mißachtung der Marktordnung), hielt keinen von ihnen davon ab, den jeweiligen Unglücklichen, den diese Strafe traf, zu peinigen und zur Zielscheibe für jede Menge stinkenden Abfall zu machen. - Es war gleichgültig, ob der Betreffende ein Altersgenosse - womöglich einer von ihnen - oder ein Erwachsener war... im Gegenteil: Bei einem wie Ludovicco, der sich nach Kräften wehrte, statt zu greinen und um Gnade zu flehen wie sie es von älteren Missetätern kannten, machte den Buben das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, den im Block sitzenden mit Flugobjekten zu traktieren ganz offensichtlich noch viel mehr Spaß! Ein Hagel von weiterem Unrat ging auf Ludovicco nieder... aber der dachte gar nicht daran, jetzt, nach dem er sich übergeben hatte, das Gesicht in den Händen zu verbergen, und sich so klein wie möglich zu machen, wie das andere Unglückliche, die im Stock sitzen mussten, taten. Er hatte auch seinen Stolz! Und daß er sich zusätzlich noch selbst besudelt hatte? - Er war ohnehin bereits über und über mit Schmutz und Unrat bedeckt... da kam’s darauf auch nicht mehr an! Vielmehr machte er sich einen Spaß daraus, den Jungen, die ihn mit Dreck bewarfen, selber spöttische Bemerkungen und beleidigende Spitznamen zuzurufen. Er fing eine schon ziemlich stark verweste tote Möwe mit der Linken Hand auf, ehe sie ebenso wie die Ratte in seinem Gesicht landen konnte. Der Vogel stank erbärmlich nach Aas und totem Fisch, aber Ludovicco störte das - angesichts des Gestanks, der von all dem Dreck ausging, der auf seiner Haut und in seinen Haaren klebte, auch nicht mehr so sehr. „Is’ des Dein Großvadder?“ rief er dem Werfer - einem Burschen, der Ludovicco ziemlich ähnlich sah, allerdings noch 1 oder 2 Sommer jünger war - zu, und schickte den toten Vogel zurück zum Absender, der nicht ausweichen konnte. Der Möwenkadaver landete genau in den pechschwarzen Locken des Bengels, der entsetzt aufschrie, und alles, was er im Lauf des Tages gegessen haben mochte, wieder von sich gab. - Mitleid hatte er dafür von seinen Kumpanen nicht zu erwarten, höchstens zornige Knüffe und Fußtritte, weil er sie auch bespie... Stolpernd rannte er davon, immer noch versuchend, mit Händen auch wirklich alle Überreste des abscheulichen «Kopfschmucks» aus seinen Haaren zu entfernen. Die versammelten Kinder johlten und schrieen durch einander. „Fisch is gesund...“ krähte einer, dessen grüne knielange Pluderhose sowohl hinten als auch vorn aufzuknöpfen war, und traf Ludovicco mit einer Hand voll halbverfaulten Sardinen, die dem Jungen gegen die Stirn klatschten und - Matschspuren hinter sich herziehend die Wangen herunter rutschten. „Aber nich, wenn man davon so’n Dünnpfiff krieg, wie Du!“ brüllte Ludovicco, und warf die vergammelten Fische und eine Hand voll anderem Unrat zielsicher zurück zu dem Werfer, dessen Kehrseite tatsächlich einen recht eindeutigen, bräunlichen Fleck aufwies. In Ludoviccos Haaren klebten Eierschalen, Überreste zermatschten Gemüses und Fischschuppen, er war mit Unflat und Kot besudelt... Allerdings sah so mancher aus der enthusiastischen Schar seiner Plagegeister so aus, als hätte er selbst als Deliquent im Block gesessen - statt diesen mit Dreck zu beschmeißen! Ludovicco grinste, als er sich vorstellte, was die Bruschen zu Hause für ein Donnerwetter erwarten würden, wenn sie da in diesem Zustand zum Mittagstisch erschienen... Seine eigene Kleidung bestand dagegen nur aus einer - jetzt farblich nicht mehr zu definierenden, ursprünglich allerdings leuchtend gelben - Kurzhose und einem breiten Gürtel. Viele Klamotten hatte das Bombardement all der unappetitlichen Sachen bei ihm nicht ruinieren können... Ein verfaulter erbärmlich stinkender Fisch traf Ludovicco mitten ins Gesicht. „Örrgggs...“ Das Wurfgeschoß war ziemlich groß und schwer. Ludovicco brauchte beide Hände, um den schlemigen Körper der Flunder von sich zu schleudern. Gleich darauf spuckte er, weil ein faules Ei ihn dummer Weise gerade mitten auf den Mund getroffen hatte. „Bäh... wisst Ihr nich’, daß zu viele Eier ungesund sind, Ihr Seuchenvögel?“ schwungvoll schleuderte er Hand voll undefinierbaren Matschs, vermischt mit Eierschalen nach dem Werfer dieses letzten Wurfgeschosses. „Da...!“ Es war das Pech des Burschen, der mit 6 oder 7 Sommern zu den jüngeren gehörte und dennoch so treffsicher war, daß er sich umdrehte, um die eklige Pampe nicht ins Gesicht zu kriegen. Ludovicco traf ihn nämlich haargenau auf den Hosenboden seiner kurzen, grasgrünen Pluderhose, so daß der Knabe jetzt aussah, als bräuchte er extrem dringend eine frische Windel! Gelächter und Gegröhle der anderen Kinder war die Konsequenz, während der Kleine knallrot wurde, und ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, weil es ihm so peinlich war. - Wie gesagt: Kinder können schon ziemlich gemein sein! Endlich begannen die Glocken über all in Genua die Mittagsstunde zu schlagen... Die Zahl der Jungen, die Ludovicco zur Zielscheibe ihres Unflats machte, hatte sich schon erheblich verringert, und jetzt liefen auch die letzten der außerordentlich enthusiastischen Schar johlend und krähend davon. Der junge Fischer wischte sich die Reste eines Pferdeapfels, Kohlmatsch und einen zerdrückten fauligen Fisch von der Wange. Er fühlte sich jetzt - nach über 3 ¾ Stunden - doch recht zerschlagen: Auch verfaulte Früchte können wehtun, wenn sie mit der noch etwas festeren Seite zu erst auftreffen und hart geworfen werden... Er war von oben bis unten mit Unrat besudelt, bekleckert und beschmiert, sein schwarzes Kraushaar war verklebt und zusammen gebacken, von den Resten zahllosen ekelhaften Flugobjekte durchsetzt. Ludoviccos Rücken war steif, da er ja die ganze Zeit gezwungen gewesen war, gegen den kantigen, rohen Holzpfahl gelehnt zu sitzen. Jetzt allerdings war sein Martyrium (das er weiß dieser und jener längst nicht so schlimm und hart empfunden hatte, wie die fetten, selbstgerechten Herren Marktrichter es sich dachten) so gut wie beendet. Es war die Mittagsstunde, die Stadtgardisten mußten wieder auftauchen, um ihn freizulassen. Er gönnte den Schnöseln der sogenannten Republikanischen Garde, daß sie sich die manikürten Finger schmutzig machen mußten... Da kamen sie schon. Drei dieser vornehmen Pikenträger in ihren polierten Messingrüstungen, bunte Seidentücher an den ziselierten Armschienen befestigt und die Panzerkragen und -handschuhe mit farbigen Juwelen besetzt. „Uh...“ meinte einer - vielleicht der jüngste der drei - „dem Jungen haben die Gassenbuben wirklich arg zugesetzt!“ „Ja! Könnt’ einem fast leid tun... aber er ist schließlich selbst schuld, wenn er die Marktordnung mißachtet!“ entgegnete der zweite, und der dritte, der seinen grauen, dünnen Schnauzbart hochgezwirbelt trug, meinte mitleidlos: „Die einzigen, die mir leid tun, sind wir, weil wir diesen menschlichen Dreckhaufen anfassen müssen...!“ er machte eine Geste, als ob er sich die Nase zuhalten wollte, was mit dem metallenen Panzerhandschuh ein wenig vorteilhaftes, schmerzliches Unterfangen geworden wäre. Mit geübten Handgriffen öffneten sie das Schloß, das den oberen Balken an Ort und Stelle gehalten hatte. Die obere Hälfte des Blocks – bestehend aus einem schweren Holzbalken – wurde von Zweien der Gardisten hochgeklappt, so daß der Delinquent aufstehen konnte. Natürlich waren Ludovico die Füße eingeschlafen, und er schaffte es nicht gleich, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. „Na los... auf mit Dir, Du Ferkel!“ wurde er von dem Anführer der Republikaner-Gardisten angeschnauzt, und kassierte einen Knuff in die Seite. „Autsch...“ entfuhr es dem Bub, da der Kerl ihn mit einer Kante seiner messingnen Beinschiene erwischt hatte, und das ausgerechnet an einer Stelle, wo eine noch nicht all zu weiche Rübe einen blauen Fleck hinterlassen hatte. „Jammer nich‘ rum, Du Drecksbengel - steh auf, und mach, das de weg kommst – Stante Pede!“ verlangte der mittlere, der die Nase rümpfte. Der jüngste der Gardesoldaten lachte roh: „Wenn ich bis Drei gezählt hab‘, und de nich‘ wech bist, schließ’n wir Dich einfach wieder in ‘nen Stock!“ „Bin ja schon auf un‘ davon, Herr Obernachtwächter...!“ gab Ludovico respektlos zurück. Mit einer geschickten Handbewegung pflückte er ein Spitzen umsäumtes Taschentuch von der Armschiene des Gardisten, der ihn geknufft hatte und wischte sich damit flüchtig durchs Dreck und Unrat verkleisterte Gesicht. „Mille gracie...“ rief er, warf das verschmutzte Seidentüchlein dem Grobian vor die Füße und war mit 3, 4 raschen Sätzen bei der Kaimauer, und stürzte sich in die trüben Fluten des Remo die ihm den Schmutz und Kot abwaschen würden... Mit raschen Schwimmstößen machte er sich davon, begleitet von den Verwünschungen des Gardisten, dessen Taschentuch er ruiniert hatte. Während er über die offene Bucht zur Euleninsel hinüber schwamm, leistete er im Stillen einen Schwur: Der verlogene Sohn des ersten Bürgers, dieser fette, verfressene Benno Gaesar, würde von ihm früher oder später eine Quittung bekommen, für den wenig angenehmen Vormittag, den er ungerechter Weise im Block hatte sitzen müssen! Es war eine alte Tradition in Bella Italia, es seinen Feinden heimzuzahlen! Kategorie:Historisches Kategorie:Storypedia-Geschichten